


Alpha Male

by Werekoala



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Male, Celebrity Crush, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werekoala/pseuds/Werekoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is sure to have an issue with sex and asks her freshly nominated "Alpha Male of the Year" friend Chris to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is dedicated to the only, real alpha male I have ever met in my life.

The glossy women’s magazine lay on the round wrought iron table of the nice café near Santa Monica Pier. Under a stylish title in sans serif, a full colour picture of Chris Pine occupied almost the whole page. The bold title was celebrating him as “Alpha Male of the Year”.

\- So, how do you feel to be Alpha Male of the Year? – The pretty blonde girl sitting in front of him asked amusedly.

\- More or less like being alpha male the other years! – He sipped his healthy drink placing it among the remainders of their lunch.  Chris was barely recognizable under that thick beard and baseball cap and behind his sunglasses.

\- Oh oh, sorry for asking, Mr Perfection! – She teased him. – I guess you enjoyed all those nosey questions about your intimate life! – She patted the magazine several times.

\- Got used to it! – He shrugged smiling and running his left hand on his nape. The impossibility of seeing his eyes was definitely stealing something from that conversation. His intense blue eyes had been always a powerful mean to convey his emotions.

It was a warm day and that break next to the beach had been a real treat. The gentle, cool breeze was definitely refreshing as it had been their light lunch.

\- This takes me to the reason why I invited you out today… - Alicia looked at him, she moved her lips to speak further, then she gently chided him: - Oh please, Chris! Take those damn sunglasses off! I’m feeling like talking to the late Ray Charles!

He smiled amused and removed his Persol sunglasses placing them on the table:  - I am all ears! Shoot!

\- This Alpha Male prize made me think that you’re probably the right person to help me solve my… small problem. – Alicia began to explain keeping her voice reasonably low so that he could hear her but nobody else would.

He took his drink back in his hands sipping it slowly while nodding. He didn't understand what that competition had to do with her.

\- Well! I need you to fuck me. Hard. – She blurted all at once.

He coughed up his drink sputtering it all around before being able to limit the damage: - Christ, Ali, what the hell are you saying?  - His eyes were now looking at her in a mix of amazement and amusement. For sure, he didn’t look shocked.

\- I meant it! – She nodded resolutely. – Well, I have this ehm…problem. There’s something blocking me and I can’t have sex with anyone. Yes, I can do a lot of things but when it comes to… the big thing, I literally freeze. – She paused for a few seconds. – I am positive you can solve my problem.

Chris was still looking at her, the more she was talking, the more his chin was dangling in total disbelief: - No… no… wait… Time out! – He shook his head and hands in front of him. –Are you really asking me to… fuck you?  - He whispered but stressed those two words.

\- Precisely! – She relaxed against the seatback of the chair enjoying his totally stunned look and those big blue eyes staring at her in utter incredulity.

A few seconds of total silence, then his answer: - You’re totally nuts, Ali. Believe me, this problem of yours is blowing your mind up.- He was smiling, clearly amused by that situation. There were enough hints for her to know that he wasn’t totally rejecting her offer.

\- Come on, Pine, you’re the last person who can talk about being nuts. Should I refresh your memory about your fabulous years at Berkeley? –She folded her arms and tilted her head winking.

She and Chris had met at Berkeley, the both of them graduated in English and they had been both involved in the theatre group. It was just an hobby for her, it became something more important for him. After graduation, they managed to stay in touch:  Chris always found Alicia’s bubbly personality very relaxing. They always talked about everything, there was no boundary to what they could talk about or do together. Talking about sex wasn’t actually a novelty, they used to do it pretty often with her making fun of his choice of girlfriends stating how bad his tastes were. Not that she really meant it, she just loved teasing him.  
Despite Chris knowing how brazen she could become, he didn’t expect such a direct request.

\- It’s a completely different thing! I mean, Ali.. c’mon… I have been knowing you from ages! It would seem like having sex with my sister!  - He frowned, his voice taking a funny, high pitch.

\- You’re a jerk, Pine! You, old cynical dog! You’re refusing to help an old friend. You’re hurting my feelings! – She pretended to be offended eliciting Chris’ laugh.

\- Come on, Ali! I am the actor, not you! – He blinked, then pulled an interested face and bent over the table pointing his elbows on the surface: - But, just in case…what are you expecting me to do?

She smiled mischievously and pointed at the magazine –Be an alpha male.

He shook his head and answered softly: - You don’t know what you are asking for.

Alicia shrugged playing with the gold ring around her left index finger: - Possibly. But that article intrigued me. So… deal?

He put his sunglasses on again and smiled quite mysteriously: - I’ll think of it

\- Jerk!

 

\----------oOo----------

 

Alicia was pretty sure that Chris had binned her proposal which made her feel rather stupid for thinking he was still the same, old guy she had meet at Berkeley so she resorted to erase that day at Santa Monica from her mind.

Well over one month after, her mobile suddenly came to life buzzing in her pocket while she was walking out a boutique with a brand new, fabulous dress neatly folded in the shopping bag. She quickly tapped the screen and opened the incoming message. There was only one word.

_Deal!_

She smiled, stopped for a few seconds to type an answer.

_Thank you, Your Highness._

It took almost one hour for his answer to reach her.

_See you at Santa Monica café, tomorrow evening at 7pm._

Short, sharp messages; that was Chris’ style, a mix of his busy schedule and his strong character.

He didn’t specify why he wanted to see her at that location, whether to talk or as a prologue to something steamier so she felt doubtful as for what to wear. She finally went for her brand new purchase, a white lacy dress that enhanced her tanned skin and slender body and improved her scant 1,65 metres height with a pair of beige 12 cm heels. She was pleased by what the mirror showed back: her wavy blonde hair looked sleek and perfectly tamed.  
When she arrived at the cafe, she immediately spotted Chris sitting at the same table as more than one month before, his look was, though, dramatically different. He had dumped the shoddy outfit for a pair of jeans, a well cut dark blue jacket and a white shirt, the first two buttons were unbuttoned giving him a casual look. His beard was perfectly trimmed: not too long, not too short, a sure addition to his already remarkable charm. He looked fresh from the haircut and even his eyebrows seemed done. She hoped that detail was only due to stage matters.

\- Hello! – She stopped in front of him waving her right hand.

He was sitting comfortably on the chair, his legs crossed, reading a magazine he had found indoors. He slowly raised his gaze and scanned her for a split second before curling his lips in an appreciative smile: -Hello pretty girl. – He put the magazine aside and shifted on the chair. – Do you take something?

\- A coffee, please. – She sat in front of him, hanging her shoulder bag to the backrest.

Chris drew the waiter’s attention by simply lifting one finger; she also minded that small movement and how much it actually revealed of Chris’ real nature.

\- It took you long time to type a one word text, Hemingway….- She teased him.

\- I was busy around. You know… that boring stuff like promoting your new movie where you got the leading role… - He answered promptly faking a true tired expression.

\- Are you going to start again telling me how difficult and tiresome is the life of a celebrity? – She mocked his attitude.

He looked at her for some seconds, just the time for the waiter to serve their orders. – No. I am going to tell you something about our deal.

She felt the thrill creeping under her skin but strived to keep a cool behaviour: - Yes? - His eyes looked unusually blue, bright and cold, like Photoshopped. 

\- I want you to know that if you really accept this deal, you won’t be able to go back to your decision. – He gazed at her intensely as if he could x ray her. – I will be in control of the whole situation.

She frowned slightly: - What do you mean?

There was no sign of a smile on his lips, he looked so different than then usual  Chris.

\- This is an alpha male, sweetheart. Take it or leave it.

She stuttered:  - But…but what if I really don’t want to do something? If… if…

He shrugged and furrowed his brows: - I am no monster, Ali. If you are really uncomfortable with something or should you feel  too much pain, just say it. But take into consideration that I won’t stop only because you feel pain. Pain is a part of the pleasure and you will learn it. – He paused for some second.- Think of it. Once you give your answer, you won’t be able to change it.

She was taken aback by that simple and short speech. She lowered her gaze on her half empty cup of coffee and sighed heavily taking into consideration what he had told her. – What will do won’t change anything between us, right?

Chris’ features brightened up:  - Of course, Ali. This has nothing to do with our friendship. This is an extra…

\- Ok… ok… then… - She pondered over it still for a minute, then raised her gaze to meet his: - Deal!

He nodded:  - Let’s go have a dinner.- He stood up, disappeared into the café and came back a few minutes later.

Chris was a fine connoisseur of all the best places in town and knew very well how to avoid those full of fans and autograph hunters. They ended up in a small, cosy restaurant and their conversation was pleasant and funny as usual. They kept talking even after, when they took a long walk that led them in front of the gate of Chris’ property.  
Chris attitude resumed that sultry look he had shown a couple of hours before at the cafe, he stepped ahead and bent down to whisper in her left ear: - I am feeling a good guy… Last call, sweetheart, you are still in time to say no.

A minute later they were stuck against the front door, Chris’ lips fast sealed against hers, his tongue pushing against hers to make its way deeper, his entire body pinning her against the wood.  
That very moment she understood that she hadn’t asked for anything new: Chris wasn’t doing anything to please her, he was simply following his instinct. It became clear as years of steamy bantering were only barely covering their irresistible attraction.  
He clasped her hands, lifting them over her head and holding them against the door hindering any movement of hers and pushed himself against her: - Will you be my slut tonight? – He whispered smiling wickedly keeping her still against the door.

She panted, gulped and looked at him unable to recognize the usual Chris. Then she nodded gasping: - Y… Yes I  will…

\- No, sweetheart…- He answered in a low, rasping voice: - Say it properly.

She gulped again and nodded: - Y…Yes, I’ll be your slut tonight…

\- Good girl! – He grinned before slamming the door open and push her inside, close it and grasp her sides to help her remove her short white dress and reveal the white underwear: - Mmh… did you know I like white underwear? Buttercup… you’re in deep trouble…

That rough, commanding attitude of Chris was turning her on, she bit his lips while removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Both clothes ended on the floor together with her dress.

\- Aren’t you thinking that it’ll be all so easy-peasy, darling, are you? If you want my dick, you must deserve it. – He pushed himself against her groin and she flinched when she realized, for the first time, that Chris’ size was absolutely uncommon. – Surprise surprise… - He smiled mischievously. – I need to know where your problem lies so… sweetheart…  - He brushed his thumb on her lips pushing it slightly between them: - Start by showing me how good these lips of yours are… - He placed a hand on her head pushing it gently downwards.  
Alicia looked at him, then smiled playfully and slowly kneeled down fiddling with his belt and trousers. Chris’ manhood emerged from the layers of clothing, hard and warm and definitely big. She let her lips slide on its tip, Chris moaned quietly, then pushed her head straight against his dick forcing her to take it completely into her mouth. She gulped and tried to pull back but he prevented her. Chris size stretched her muscles almost painfully and her throat involuntarily squeezed when the tip touched it. 

\- Told you, sweet flower… Alpha males take what they want, when they want. Now, do your job, my little slut. – He grinned pushing himself a little bit deeper despite Alicia’s obvious effort to tackle it. She sucked hardly, definitely aroused by that treatment that only looked degrading but that was actually extremely exciting. Chris was definitely aroused by that practice he considered as a masterpiece of domination: he wasn't forcing her, she was sucking him hard on her free will.   
He moaned throwing back his head, pushing her hard against his hard cock. He restrained his orgasm until he couldn’t endure longer bursting in a long, powerful growl without letting her go, forcing her to drink all his juice.  
She coughed and panted when he finally let her go. She fell backwards, sitting on the floor coughing, then she raised her gaze on him, smiling mischievously, slowly running a finger on the corner of her lips to clean it then, sucking it.  
He panted and smirked quickly getting rid of his clothes, then grabbed her hands, tugged her up and fastened her legs around his waist. His first orgasm hadn’t slackened him in the least and his still hard manhood brushed against Alicia’s belly. – Time to find a more comfortable place, shall we? - His voice sounded thick and hot.  
He let her go on the bed, Alicia had never been there although she had already visited Chris’ villa. It was an outstanding property with large, bright and airy rooms and an amazing pool. It somehow resembled a Mediterranean villa and she could imagine to be vacationing somewhere in Greece or Italy by simply sunbathing along the pool. She had free entrance everywhere but she never walk into his bedroom that appeared large and quiet with a marked predominance of wood and leather, another clear sign of his alpha character.  
He didn’t say anything, he buried his head in her neck, kissing it leaving a wet trail to her ear: - Time for serious things… - He quickly unfastened her bra.  
\- Show me how much you want me to help you. – He added trailing down to her right nipple to suck it greedily. She wailed softly torn between pleasure and a sting of pain. Chris’ beard scratched her delicate skin so much she could feel it burning.

\- He… Help me… - She pleaded arching her back on the bedspread and splaying her legs in an act of total availability.

He stopped licking her nipples just to point out her answer: - Help me, please. Tell it!

\- Help me, please! - She moaned. 

He smirked resuming sucking and licking her nipple, then moving to the other one. His right hand slid down her belly slipping under the hem of her thong,  gently lingering on her soft spot. She arched again moaning a little louder: - Oh God…. – She pushed against his fingers: - Please… oh please Christopher…. – She was so desperate for more that she even called him by his full name.  
He gently rubbed his thumb around her most sensitive spot, quickly coating it in her fluid and arched his index finger to stroke between her labia:  - You’re so dripping wet… - He whispered. – You seem perfectly normal, sweetheart. There’s nothing wrong here, maybe we should consider there is nothing to fix….

He removed his hand abruptly causing her to wail again: - Chris…. Christopher…  for God’s sake, don’t stop now. Please…. – She panted heavily feeling her thong completely wet.

He smirked as if he was already prepared for each one of her reactions, reached out to the bedside table to open the drawer, pull out a condom and wear it: - As you wish, don’t tell me I did not warn you…  - He didn’t even waste time to remove her thong, he simply planted his left hand on the bed,  forced Alicia’s legs apart with his right knee, moved the tiny strip of cloth aside and helped his tip with his right hand before shoving all of his length into her in only one movement:  - Christ! You are so tight…  - He moaned feeling a jolt of pleasure totally invading him. – You’re so hot… - He could feel her heat even through the latex.  
She cried blinking and grasping the bedspread, his size was absolutely remarkable and she felt like she did not have space enough for him. She felt her muscle stretching and aching as if that had been her first time. He didn’t care of her reaction, she aroused the Alpha in him, now she had to face the consequences.  
He started moving powerfully, pushing into her with hard blows burying himself down to the base, smothering her moaning in a searing kiss biting her lips, then pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.  
He was like a predator aroused by her prey squeals and attempts to face his wild passion. The more she cried, the more he felt aroused: - Cry! – He panted while pushing harder into her: - Cry louder. Show me how loud you can cry! – She bumped on the bed at every thrust.  
  
She definitely had underestimated his real potential but although so hard to contain, it was mind blowing. She felt utterly in his power; she clawed his shoulders scratching them: - Fuck me! Oh Chris, please… don’t stop… don’t even think of stopping! – She arched against him while the initial pain was melting in sheer pleasure. – I’ll be your slut every time you want but please, please, don’t let this be the only time! – She cried louder panting and writhing under his weight.  
They came almost in the same momen; she expected Chris to come out from her but he didn’t. She moaned softly feeling her sex aching: - Chris… - She purred.

\- Do you think we are over? – He smiled mischievously keeping moving slowly inside her.

\- Aren’t we?  - His movement was almost annoying, her body was almost rejecting him but he didn’t seem to care. He gave her very little rest before starting again with the same energy and strength as if he had just begun.

By the time Chris deemed he was satisfied, Alicia was a mess. She was panting and aching: he never came out from her for two hours enjoying the tightness and warmth and now her muscles were throbbing.  
She turned groaning softly and looking at him who looked like a big, satisfied feline, laying on his back with only a sheet covering his hips.  
\- You’re an animal and I am sure I am not the first woman who tells you…  - She joked merrily.

\- True. Both of your statements. – He grinned folding his arms under his head. – Doctor Pine says that you’re perfectly normal, sweetheart. – He turned to her side and smiled at her: -Do you feel a bit battered? – He grinned again.

\- Fuck you, Pine. You had to tell me that you are not human! – She teased him crawling a bit closer to him.

\- Weird! Women normally love it… Maybe it’s true you are not very normal… - He tapped the tip of her nose before embracing her. His attitude had changed totally: the Alpha male subsided and the old, pesky Chris had surfaced again. Nevertheless, he was showing an unexpected dose of tenderness. – Have a good sleep now, you really need it.

\- Mmmh…  - She felt her mind going numb, she loved being there in his embrace breathing the subtle scent lingering on his skin. Armani. Surely. – Will we repeat?  - She muttered.

He planted a sweet kiss on her head: - Don’t know if you are able to bear it…  - He grinned

\- Fuck you, Pine… - She grunted before gently slipping in a deep, restoring sleep.


End file.
